


The Sun, the Moon, and On, and On

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry creation myth, M/M, a very short thing, short and sweet, sort of a Larry myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: The Sun and the Moon have loved each other for a very long time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	The Sun, the Moon, and On, and On

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

In the beginning, when the Sun and Moon were made, the entities that oversee the world weren’t as numerous as they are now. Throughout the years, as humans evolved and changed, new entities were created to meet their needs and desires. 

The Sun is the oldest of them all, the brightest star in the sky. Louis scoffs whenever he hears romantics on earth describe looking at their loved ones like looking at the sun. Usually, people looking at him just squint. It makes him laugh but also worry. 

He could burn their eyes out after all. 

His love, the Moon, just as old as the sun but with an essence of youth, is much more pleasant to look at, softly lighting up the night sky. Harry is most noticed at his fullest, his brightest when he outshines the stars in the sky and tugs the strongest on the tides. 

What no one knows is that every moon cycle, when the Earth can’t see the moon, and the night sky shines from the stars burning bright, Harry and Louis are taking a break from their work of providing food for plants and organizing the energy of humans with the flow of water. They retreat from their heavenly realms for a much-deserved rest.

They have a two-week rule after all. 

Tonight was one such night. Louis spent all day shining particularly brightly, his excitement of seeing Harry getting the better of him, causing an unprecedented heatwave in the western side of North America (much to the confusion of the Seattlites and Portlanders), and causing rapid evaporation of a new man-made lake in Dubai. 

His excitement combined with Liam’s Rain triggered high humidity in Buenos Aires and thunderstorms in the Alps, but the skiers on most mountain ranges seemed excited for Louis’s excitement, his brightness outshining the clouds, making the snow bright and crisp, a skier’s delight.

Harry chuckled as Louis entered their cloud dwelling, a light, bright home, vivid with pastel pinks and navy blues, deep gold and glittering bronze, a house they built together into a home that literally reflected their essences. 

“Was the heatwave absolutely necessary?” Harry teased, pulling Louis into his arms. “We’ve talked about the Seattlites, Lou. They don’t always know what to do when you shine like that.”

Louis shrugged, unwilling to let go of Harry. “They’ll be alright. Zayn’s working on a new ozone layer and my more bright days won’t hit them as much. I’d rather not hide them.” 

Harry hummed in agreement. Louis had missed him. “I missed you too, love.” 

“You’d think after hundreds of thousands of years of this,” Louis whispered, “we’d get used to it.” He wasn’t sad about their arrangement, not necessarily. But occasionally he envied the humans who could be with their lovers 24/7, the way the birds could migrate with their life-mates, the way trees could root down in one place. 

Harry turned his head to kiss Louis’s bronze skin, his lips lingering at this temple. It was a familiar desire for Harry, one where they could neglect their duties for a while. But, if pressed, both would say their duties were very important and worth the occasional separation. 

“Who else would make every human skier feel like it’s their birthday with the sunshine you gave them today?” Harry gently reminded Louis, giving him a squeeze around the middle. “What we do is important.”

The two separated and Louis shrugged bashfully. He knew Harry didn’t like it when Louis bemoaned his brightness or his value. No matter how often they were apart, they could constantly rely on seeing each other. 

“I guess we work the world cyclically for a reason,” Louis said. 

“Everyone needs a break,” Harry replied, grasping Louis’s hands. “Even the Sun and the Moon.” 

Louis let Harry tug him through the dwelling. The Sun would let the Moon borrow some of his brightness for most of the month, but the Moon would stand as the reminder: where there was light, there was love. Where there was darkness, there was rest.

The Sun and the Moon provided the example and watched proudly whenever a human on Earth caught on. They had been doing this for thousands of years after all. 

No matter the state of the Universe, the Sun and the Moon reflected and needed one another, and loved on and on and on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/623726847408078848/title-the-sun-the-moon-and-on-and-on-author) if you like it!


End file.
